Baby Blue
by Kiaira
Summary: Vegeta comforts his mate though the worst times of their lives together, especially at the loss of their other children.


A/N: Another on-shot by me, Kayla! Yeah, I just had a brainstorm about this a few days ago, and it was begging me to be written. So I wrote it. It was just an idea about the Sayian's, their wives and of course their kiddies. Someone wrote about how the Sayian men are only fertile every so many years; sounded kind of silly, even if it did make sense in a weird twisted way. I have my own take on the age differences between the children. It may not be as happy, but please do enjoy.

Also, this has nothing to do with my other fanfic, Surprises.

Disclaimer: As much as I'd like to, I don't own Dragonball Z. Akira Toriyama does. Be thankful I don't. If I did, you'd all hate it. So please do not sue.

Baby Blue

She had tears running down her face again, and it displeased me as always. She was laying on the hospital bed, with tears falling down her cheeks. Our son, Trunks, held onto my mate's hand, while I stood by the door and just watched. I wanted to comfort her, but I would never do such a thing in a public place. She would get her comforting from me as soon as we got home. Deep down I knew what was going through her head. She was blaming herself, just as she did every other time this happened. It wasn't her fault. She knew that. Trunks knew that. I knew it. Even Karkarrot and his mate knew it. So why wouldn't my woman know that these miscarriages weren't her fault? Why didn't she know that if it happened again today it still wouldn't be her fault?

We knew the risks when she first found out she was pregnant with my heir. Karkarrot's harpy had miscarried once before they had Gohan, and had miscarried once since then. While the offspring of Sayian's and humans were powerful fighters, it was learned fast that they were powerful because they were constantly fighting to survive in the womb.

After the battle with Cell, Bulma had decided very early on that she wanted to have another child with me. We were still having a lot of problems, but because I didn't like earth's form of birth control for men, it was easy for Bulma to get her way. She had been very pleased when she found out she would have another baby, and shared the good news with me after she found out. I can't say I didn't like the idea, because the idea of having another child to train pleased me greatly. It wasn't even a week later when the smell of blood coming from her lab forced me from my training. I had found my woman on the floor, holding her stomach, and blood gushing through her jeans. She was taken to the hospital and found that she had lost the baby. She had been devastated, and even a part of me had been saddened. She went silent for many days, and I did my best to comfort her in my own way. Which probably hadn't been the wisest of ways. She was with child again very shortly afterwards.

That one remains to be the hardest of all the miscarriages. She was almost full term when a normal routine ultrasound revealed that the baby was stillborn inside. It was a little boy, but we didn't name him. I refused to let Bulma do so; I knew that naming it would have only made things worse. It was something I have always regretted myself. I thought of this child a lot. So much that my wife and I didn't have physical contact for almost a year. We broke that on our anniversary. She had begun birth control again, hoping that would stop this from happening. Unfortunately for us, birth control pills are something like somewhere between 70-85% effective by themselves.

At this point, Bulma had the theory that all the stress in our environment was causing the babies harm. I thought the theory was stupid, but I wanted to please my mate, even if it was something as stupid and never talking to her. If we talked we were at risk for yelling at each other. What can I say? Fighting is like foreplay for us. So you can imagine that without foreplay there was little to; no...just no sex. She cut out all risk factors, which meant that sex was one of them. That displeased me, but I listened, and concentrated on training to keep myself distracted. I stayed with my son during the day, training him almost all day, and late into the night. By the time I went to our bedroom I was too tired to bother trying to get some.

At six months of pregnancy Bulma miscarried on the way home from shopping for the baby girl she was carrying. She had been with her mother, Bunny, so thankfully Bulma wasn't seriously injured while driving. I thank her mother for saving Bulma by taking the wheel of the car. Though I'd never admit this.

On the outside Bulma seemed to be herself, but on the inside she became closed off and distant. She began her birth control again, but she also took the time to use a female condom, since she knew asking me would be pointless. It worked. No more pregnancies. It was a win/lose situation. I wanted to have another child badly, but at the same time, the thought of having another miscarriage I knew would destroy my mate. She was tough, and able to hold her own, especially against me. However; after every miscarriage I felt a piece of her break. I knew it was for the best in the long run. We had a very talented son who took after the both of us. That was all we needed.

That's when we came to today. Years went by, and there hadn't been another miscarriage...or child for that matter. It was after Buu. She didn't come near me for months after my betrayal. Understandably so. Yet, the night she invited me back into our bed, long lost feelings, and new ones took over. Neither of us was thinking clearly, and birth control wasn't used.

Bulma found herself with child again. It had been a battle between us both. She was in a lot of pain emotionally. She didn't think she could handle loosing another baby. So much, she asked me to let her abort the child, and said that she was going to get her tubes tied after that. Though I knew it was selfish of me, because I wasn't the one who would be carrying the baby, I told her no. I kept a tabs on her almost twenty-four seven to make sure she didn't do anything stupid. Now it was seven months later, and Bulma was round and fully term.

This hospital visit came about while she was cooking some lunch for Trunks and I when she took a sharp pain where the baby was. Naturally concerned we took her to the hospital. All kinds of tests were being run, and she had begun bleeding. Not a lot, but enough. She began to cry, and that was when Trunks took over in comforting his mother.

We were waiting for the doctor now, and what a long wait it had been. Watching my woman, she continued to cry, and was holding her stomach protectively. From a distance a smile crossed my lips as I watched my son crawl up onto the hospital bed with Bulma, and curl up next to her, much like he had when he was so much younger. I admired my son for moments like this. He wasn't afraid to show affection or to comfort someone in public. When I was younger I said that such feelings were a weakness, but now I knew that while it was still a weakness, I just wasn't brave enough to show such things in public. I would never admit this either.

Our eyes were drawn to the doctor who entered into our room with a few nurses in hand with an operating room bed. Her eyes widened and she sat up, forcing Trunks up as well. They stopped in front of Bulma's bed. "Miss's Brief's. The baby is alright, but I don't want to risk anything, given your history. I want to ask your permission to do an emergency C-section."

She had told me what a C-section was when she was planning to have a scheduled birth for the son we lost. I didn't like the idea then, and I liked it even less now. It wasn't my decision to make. It was hers. She looked at me, silently asking me my opinion. She shrugged my shoulders and shook my head, hoping that she understood that it was her call. She nodded. "Let's try. C-can you just promise me that no matter what Doctor, no matter what you will tie my tubes please."

My entire body stiffened. We hadn't agreed on such a thing. The dirty look I sent her way made it clear how I felt about that. She ignored me, and I knew no matter what I did, she was going to stop this once and for all. If this doctor didn't do it, then she'd simply find another. Or worse, she'd get her father to do it, who could never say no to his little girl. I looked away in disgust, not wanting to verbal express how much I wanted to kill her for this betrayal. I didn't even wish her well as they loaded her up on the hospital bed and took her out to be operated on. I only moved my gaze once my son took a seat on the floor next to me. He was sniffling. How unbecoming from a Saiyan prince. Though I couldn't blame him. Moments like this were sometimes too much even for me.

My body slide down to the floor, where I joined my son. My arm carefully slide around him and held him against him. We were alone, so it didn't worry me. Doing this still felt new and strange. This had been only the second time in my life that I had held my son.

"Dad, could you feel the baby's ki?" Trunks asked.

I nodded my head. "Only a little, but that doesn't mean anything. I couldn't feel your ki at all until after you were born."

Trunks remained silent, as did I. It seemed like hours, and I was sure that it had been hours. He had moved to the bed at one point, and fell asleep. Emotionally exhausted I am sure. I myself made my way to the window, where I sat in a visiting chair and looked out of the window. A nurse came in a few times, but she said nothing. She left a fresh water pitcher of water and tidied up the bathroom before she left. It was after dark when a nurse entered into the room, a smile was present on her lips. "Miss Brief's has pulled through. She's waiting for you in recovery."

She didn't need to say anything else. I stood and hurried past her, well aware where the recovery room was. I hurried past the crowds of people, and flew into the room located near the operating room. I nearly knocked a nurse down, but I didn't care. When I saw my woman lying in the recovery bed, conscious with a soft smile on her face, all my worries faded away. I completely forgot that we were in public, and only remembered after I was already cupping her face and was kissing her fiercely. By this point, I knew there was no turning back, nor did I care. My woman was alright. And she was smiling.

"I don't think I will ever be as happy as I am right now," she whispered when I pulled away. I didn't understand exactly what she meant, but her next few words I knew would change my life forever. "Vegeta, do you want to meet your daughter?"

**8 8 8 **

A/N: Better than I expected! Hurray! I had a lot of fun writing this. I hope you all enjoyed this. I want to thank my wonderful boyfriend Alex for encouraging me throughout this entire writing process. He encouraged me even when it seemed pointless. Please enjoy, and do check out his fanfic, In Dreams.


End file.
